


Until The End

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Genderswap, Sapphic September 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Apocalipse Zumbi AU - "Você não percebe, minha querida Stark, que uma vida sem você não é uma vida que eu queira viver? Entenda que não irei sair daqui. Eu vou ficar do seu lado até o fim."
Relationships: Female Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sapphic September 2020





	Until The End

Elas estavam há um bom tempo em silêncio, até mais do que tinha durado o infectamento de Sansa. E logo não demoraria muito para que a ruiva se transformasse em uma morta-viva, elas sabiam disso. Mas Thea simplesmente não conseguia sair dali, a morena ainda estava em estado de choque.

"Me desculpa." Ela diz entre lágrimas enquanto segura na mão de Sansa.

"Não foi culpa sua. Foi Ramsay quem me infectou, não você."

"Eu não estava falando disso, mas da noite em que ele abusou de você na minha frente. Eu devia ter feito alguma coisa! Eu não devia ter ficado lá parada enquanto você sofria nas mãos dele!"

"Ramsay era um homem, Thea. Nada que você pudesse fazer o pararia e nem muito menos garantiria a minha segurança ou a sua. Só iria te pôr em perigo também, e eu não queria isso naquele momento e também não quero agora então por favor vá embora. Corra para o mais longe daqui antes que eu te transforme."

"Você não percebe, minha querida Stark, que uma vida sem você não é uma vida que eu queira viver? Entenda que não irei sair daqui. Eu vou ficar do seu lado até o fim."

Sansa não consegue se conter e chora pela primeira vez em muito tempo desde que perdera sua família. Ela encosta a cabeça no peito de Thea e elas ficam abraçadas sem se soltarem nem por um segundo enquanto esperam o pior chegar. Mas Thea e Sansa não estavam com medo, porque elas tinham uma a outra e quando estavam juntas estavam no lugar mais seguro do mundo: em casa.


End file.
